Crush
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to What If and At the Beginning. Starscream chooses to stay with the Autobots, but starts to realize his feelings for Alexis. Love's a good thing, right? I do not own anything but ideas.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song Crush, by David Archuleta, that's purely his song. I'll explain something else at the end of the fic.

Things were still changing. He made his choice to stay with him, and it was all thanks to her. Alexis…His Alexis as he liked to call her in his mind. She changed him for the better. His doubts and fears were gone. He was a lot more focused than usual. On an even lighter note, he was stronger.

But still….Something about her….triggered something deep within him. Galvatron had asked him once how he got his power. To be honest, he didn't know at the time, but he knew it had something to do with her. Her voice calmed his soul, made his spark burn with something new, something he had never felt before.

"I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time deep inside. There's a rush, what a rush. 'Cause there's a possibility that you would ever feel the same about me. Just too much, just too much".

His focus got better with his singing thought. He had talked to Alexis the night before and realized what was really happening. She was either driving him nuts or he was madly in love with her. Maybe it was both? He honestly didn't know, but he loved it.

"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know…Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay. Going away-ay-ay".

Well, it was true, he often just ran from the truth. But why try to escape from this truth? Love is a good thing right? Um…yeah, sure it is. Good in its aspects, and he knew he was in love with Alexis in every aspect of the statement. It had to be love. What else could it be?

"Has it ever crossed your mind, when we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? See it's a chance we've gotta take 'cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last, last forever. Forever. Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay. This crush ain't going away-ay-ay".

How would he tell her? How could he admit that he loved something so pure and so innocent? He had blood on his hands and a lot of it. He tried to kill her at one point. He laughed a little at the thought of that. No, not at the idea, but the irony of it all….geez, it was hilarious to him.

"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know….Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay. Going away-ay-ay. Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay. Going away-ay-ay. Going away. Going away-ay-ay. Going away-ay-ay".

Yeah, it wasn't going away, not now, and definitely not ever. Not that he wanted it to, but…you never know. Maybe this love thing could kill him….

Author's note: This goes particularly to tlcoopi7. I had to delete No Air because of several errors I made in the lyrics (stupid a-z lyrics universe had it all wrong, and I can't fix 'em). So I decided to delete it to fix the lyrics in the fic and I tried re-posting, but I was unable to do so. To make up for it, I've made this. I hope you, and all future reviewers will love it. Also, I need song ideas for the next few fics, so if you leave a review and happen to have any requests, I'll gladly take them. Just give me an artist and a song and I'll try my hardest to make it at least sound good. Thank you for reading.


End file.
